


Fright

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: A Lifetime [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Match, worried Sergio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Basado en el partido contra el Deportivo, justo en el momento del golpe.Sonrió para sí al verle saltar por el balón, pero algo se sintió mal. Hubo algo en la forma de caer que le erizó la piel. No había puesto las manos para evitar el golpe. No había hecho nada por evitar el golpe. Sólo fue una décima de segundo, pero Sergio supo instantáneamente que algo no estaba bien. El que se quedara tirado en el suelo sólo le confirmó su mal augurio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba basado en el golpe, en cómo se siente Sergio al verlo. Si no te sientes cómodo, por favor no lo leas.

No solía ver todos los partidos. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía, a no ser que fuesen importantes para el otro. Era la mejor forma de alejar el trabajo de sus vidas y evitar que fuese una sombra constante. Así después podían contarse lo más importante del partido, podían hablar de forma casual, casi como una pareja normal. Sin embargo, ese día lo estaba viendo. Se lo había encontrado ya por el segundo tiempo y, aunque él no estaba en el once, decidió verlo hasta el final.

Al final había salido, así que la espera había merecido la pena. Siempre le gustaba verle jugar. Le gustaba verle correr tras el balón y saltar para darle un toque de cabeza. Le gustaba la forma en la que sus piernas se movían y sus músculos se contraían. Le gustaba fijarse en su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo. Le gustaba verle jugar.

Sonrió para sí al verle saltar por el balón, pero algo se sintió mal. Hubo algo en la forma de caer que le erizó la piel. No había puesto las manos para evitar el golpe. No había hecho nada por evitar el golpe. Sólo fue una décima de segundo, pero Sergio supo instantáneamente que algo no estaba bien. El que se quedara tirado en el suelo sólo le confirmó su mal augurio.

El árbitro pitó.

En menos de un segundo todo el mundo empezó a correr hacia él.

De repente todo se volvió caótico y borroso. Los jugadores desaparecieron, la hierba desapareció, los gritos, las voces… Todo. Sólo quedó parte de su rostro, su mejilla, su pelo corto, su oreja y unos dedos tatuados sobre su boca.

Nada más.

Esa fue la última imagen nítida que pudieron distinguir sus ojos antes de que todo desapareciera a su alrededor y sólo quedasen manchas rojas y azules que se movían frenéticamente sobre un fondo verde.

Todo pasaba demasiado lento. Demasiado deprisa.

El Cholo moviéndose y gritando de un lado a otro. Giménez cubriéndose la cara. Jugadores y asistencia médica a su alrededor. Pero ni rastro de Fernando. Era imposible verle entre todo aquel caos de personas. Giménez negando con la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas.

Entonces vio la repetición del momento a cámara lenta. Vio su rostro golpear la hierba, el movimiento de sus brazos llevados por la gravedad, la languidez de su cuerpo…

Se le olvidó respirar.

Se llevó una de sus manos a su boca sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Notó sus ojos acuosos y su mirada casi volvió a tornarse borrosa.

Sólo quería ver a su niño.

Sólo necesitaba ver a Fernando un instante.

Ver que respiraba, que se movía… Algo.

Pero en el televisor sólo volvió a ver a Giménez siendo consolado por el Mono Burgos, que pedía calma. Más rostros preocupados, poses de obligada resignación por parte de todos los jugadores y los médicos trabajando sin levantar la cabeza ni un instante.

Y sin rastro de Fernando.

Entrelazó sus manos y apretó con fuerza, hasta hacerse daño, y se las llevó a la boca. Sin pensar empezó a suplicar, a rezar que estuviese bien. Deseó poder estar allí, a su lado. Deseó poder tocar su piel y verle respirar. Deseó ser Giménez para llorar a su lado y rozar su piel en cuanto tuviese la ocasión. O Filipe, o Carrasco, o Godín, o Griezmann, o Gabi, o Vrsaljko…

Simplemente deseó poder estar allí a su lado.

No le importaba el rostro preocupado de Bergantiños, ni las ganas de golpearle que sentía en esos momentos. Sólo quería estar a su lado

Junto a Fernando.

Junto a su niño.

Era agónico estar allí; pegado al televisor sin poder hacer otra cosa que observar y rezar.

¿Por qué no ponían ninguna imagen suya?

¿Por qué no decían nada?

¿Por qué…?

Suspiró casi sin aire. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien, que estaba consciente… Necesitaba algo, no esa incertidumbre, ese no saber que le carcomía por dentro al no saber nada, al no poder hacer nada por él.

Hubo gritos, Andone pidiendo respeto, el rostro de Gimenez, los rezos de Fjar, aplausos, apoyo, expectación, el pulgar hacia arriba de Burgos…

Sergio sintió sus pulmones llenarse de nuevo, los sintió un poco más liviano.

Todo se sintió diferente en el campo. Hubo más movimiento, jugadores aliviados… Pudo distinguir sus piernas, aún inmóviles, vio el nueve en su pantalón y se preguntó si quizás, quizás, estaba consciente. Cerró los ojos un instante y luchó por no llorar, por no gritar, por no golpear lo primero que tuviese a mano.

No podía estar allí sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción.

No tenía a quién llamar, a quién preguntar. Sólo podía mirar la pantalla plana de su televisión y esperar… Esperar a que dijesen algo sobre su estado.

Al abrir los ojos vio que ya estaba sobre la camilla y se lo llevaban finalmente de allí. No se movía. Sergio quiso extender su brazo y tocar la pantalla en un absurdo intento por llegar hasta él. Durante un instante pudo ver su rostro, el collarín que protegía su cuello tras aquel golpe…

Aplausos.

Gente levantándose en señal de respeto.

Y Fernando aún sin moverse en la camilla. Y él allí sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuese observar, esperar y rezar.

La camilla desapareció y, con ella, la última imagen de Fernando. El partido iba a continuar y él ya no tendría ya siquiera el caos, los rostros preocupados, los aplausos, los gritos… para buscar algo que le indicase cómo estaba Fernando.

No podía llamar al hospital.

No podía llamar a nadie que pudiese darle información.

No podía ir hasta allí.

No podía dejarse llevar por la preocupación y salir en su busca.

Sacó el móvil y vio en Twitter noticias sobre el suceso. Se metió en la cuenta del Atlético y esperó. Por allí informarían de su estado. No podía hacer nada más que esperar. Apretó el móvil con fuerza entre sus manos aguantando las ganas de arrojarlo contra la pared.

¡Era tan injusto!

Tras años… tras tantos años de relación… no podía hacer nada. No podía llamar sin levantar sospechas, sin alertar a nadie. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué seguían escondidos? ¿Por qué tenían que seguir escondidos? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse allí sentado? Él quería estar a su lado.

Sergio sólo quería estar a su lado cuando despertase Fernando.

Sergio sólo quería sonreírle aliviado cuando despertase.

Sergio sólo quería correr a su lado.

Sergio simplemente quería estar con él.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y soltó el móvil en el sofá antes de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y empezar a llorar de rabia y frustración por no poder ir a su lado cuando le necesitaba. Gruñó y casi gritó por tener que quedarse allí, por no dejarse llevar por la locura e ir a verle.

Sólo quería estar a su lado.

¿Por qué…?

Sergio lloró sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Lo segundos se sintieron horas en su sofá.

Lloró de rabia, de pena, de preocupación, lleno de angustia. Y rezó entre sollozos porque era lo único que podía hacer. Rezó para que estuviese bien, para que todo estuviese bien, para que todo fuese bien. Lloró hasta que ya no pudo más, hasta ahogarse en sus propios sollozos. Y siguió rezando hasta que su móvil sonó con una alerta.

Fernando estaba bien.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró los ojos mientras se le escapaba un suspiro de alivio.

Fernando estaba consciente.

Permaneció tirado en el sofá sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sin saber muy bien a quién llamar. Podría intentar llamarle, pero no estaba seguro de si eso estaba fuera de lugar. Finalmente decidió llamar a alguien del Atlético que pudiese ponerle con él. Eran amigos, era normal que se preocupase por él. Tras unas breves palabras y preguntas de cortesía, le pasaron con Fernando.

\- Estoy bien –fue lo primero que dijo sin dejarle tiempo a nada-. Sólo un poco cansado.

Sergio asintió en silencio, escuchar su voz se sentía tan bien. De repente pudo respirar de nuevo sin sentir aquel asfixiante peso en su pecho.

\- Sólo ha sido un susto, un mal golpe con una mala caída –continuó.

Su voz suave y relajada le hizo sentirse mejor. Fernando siguió diciendo frases cortas y tranquilizadoras. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, sabía que necesitaba escuchar su voz. Sergio se sintió egoísta en aquel instante, por dejarle hablar, por obligarle a hablar cuando lo que él necesitaba era descansar… Pero lo necesitaba tanto.

\- En un par de días estaré en Madrid y podrás verme.

\- Lo necesito…

\- Lo sé.

\- Quiero verte.

\- Lo sé.

\- Todo es demasiado difícil…

\- Lo sé, pero cuándo no lo ha sido.

Sergio casi volvió a echarse a llorar de rabia. Aquello no era justo. El mundo no era justo. ¿Por qué tenían que vivir con miedo aún? ¿Por qué tenían que conformarse con aquella situación? ¿Por qué tenían que conformarse con una simple llamada?

\- Pronto nos veremos.

Había mucho más en esa frase de lo que Fernando decía en voz alta, pero había demasiada gente alrededor, demasiada gente preocupada. Sergio sabía que tenía que colgar, pero no podía. Cuando la llamada se terminase, no habría forma de contactar con él hasta el día siguiente y se le haría eterna la espera.

\- Gracias –murmuró Fernando.

Sergio asintió, comprendiendo todo lo que aquella simple palabra significaba. Gracias por estar ahí, por entenderlo, por soportar como lo hacía, por no rendirse, por desear estar a su lado… Y un sentido “te amo” quedaba en el aire sin ser pronunciado.

\- Yo también te amo –contestó para dejarle claro que le había entendido, que nada se había perdido en el silencio.

Tras un par de frases más colgaron y Sergio volvió a quedarse solo en su casa. Sería una larga noche, pero al menos ahora sabía que estaba bien, que realmente estaba bien. Se fue a la cama agotado y con la imagen de aquellos dedos tatuados sobre la boca de Fernando. Sólo fue capaz de dormir cuando recibió una foto de Fernando sonriendo en la cama del hospital. No era una foto para los medios, tampoco para la familia. Era una foto para él. Aquella sonrisa iba dirigida a él.

Sergio cerró los ojos, aún notaba una extraña sensación de temblor en su cuerpo, pero al menos tenía su sonrisa para apaciguar su miedo, el que se había aferrado a su pecho.

Tras largos minutos, pudo dormirse con la imagen de su sonrisa.

Todo iba a ir bien.

Fernando estaba bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se sentía irreal. Hacía tan sólo un día había estado ingresado en el hospital y ahora estaba allí sonriéndole como si no fuese nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final vino la inspiración y saqué este pequeño capítulo que deja con mejor sabor que el anterior.

En cuanto le vio sentado en el sofá leyendo con los cascos puestos se detuvo un instante. Dejó que la imagen y la sensación de paz que traía consigo le engullese. Retuvo la imagen en su retina antes de seguir caminando hacia él. Sabía que cuando Fernando leía se alejaba completamente del mundo, por lo que ni siquiera sabría que ya había llegado, ni qué hora era. Se acercó en silencio y con cuidado colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Notó el pequeño respingo que dio y le dio un beso en la mejilla rápido antes de que pudiese quitarse los cascos.

Se colocó frente a él sin decir nada. Vio su sonrisa tranquila y cálida. Era extraño. Se sentía irreal. Hacía tan sólo un día había estado ingresado en el hospital y ahora estaba allí sonriéndole como si no fuese nada.

Volvió a besarle en los labios, con una delicadeza inusual en él. Había cierto miedo en su gesto entremezclado con la necesidad. Había esperado tanto aquel momento. Después de horas de preocupación y ansiedad por tocarle, podía hacerlo de nuevo, estar con él. Sin embargo, tenía miedo. Sabía que estaba perfectamente, pero no podía evitar sentir aquel miedo. Había sido un golpe duro, necesitaba recuperarse, y Sergio no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, de lo que debía hacer.

Al separarse Fernando colocó su mano sobre su cuello y tiró de él para volver a juntar sus labios.

\- No tengas miedo –murmuró antes de que sus bocas se encontraran.

La lengua de Fernando recorrió sus labios y profundizó el beso. Sergio se dejó llevar por su ritmo, no queriendo acelerar las cosas más de lo necesario.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó cuando se separaron.

\- Estoy bien… un poco adolorido, pero bien.

Sergio se sentó en el sofá a su lado. Fernando hizo un gesto con sus manos para invitarle a tumbarse sobre él. Sergio se dejó caer hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada sobre sus piernas. Las manos de Fernando se pasearon por sus cabellos cortos con movimientos lentos y suaves.

\- Sólo fue un susto.

Sergio era consciente de eso, pero era difícil no dejarse llevar por cientos de “y si…” que rondaban en su cabeza. Muchas cosas podrían haber ido mal en aquella caída. Ambos sabían que muchas cosas podrían haber ido mal durante aquellos minutos, pero el único que parecía estar preocupado por ello era él.

\- Sé que para mí es fácil decirlo, los dos hemos vivido algo completamente distinto, pero necesito que sepas que sólo fue un susto. Todo está bien.

Pero no lo estaba. Ambos sabían que no lo estaba completamente. Pero Sergio aceptó sus palabras porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Él estaba allí, estaban juntos y eso debía ser suficiente para ellos. Eso era suficiente para Sergio que cerró los ojos mientras Fernando enterraba sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Momentos como ese le ayudaban a olvidar todo lo que estaba mal. Se dejó llevar por aquella sensación de paz que Fernando transmitía a través de sus dedos largos y gráciles. En aquellos instantes no quería más preocupaciones, no después de lo ocurrido. En aquel instante solo quería disfrutar de su compañía y la tranquilidad de estar con él.

No era la primera vez que lo pasaban mal por culpa de lesiones, pero aquella era la primera vez que se había sentido tan desesperado e inútil, que se había sentido tan lejos de él. No quería seguir sintiendo es así. No quería seguir pensando en todo lo que implicaba su relación con Fernando. No podía...

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y simplemente se dejó llevar por sus dedos, sin ganas de pensar en nada más. Fernando estaba bien y era lo único que importaba. Los dos estaban juntos pese a todo. Seguirían estándolo pese a lo que viniese.

Se alzó y buscó sus labios.

\- Te quiero -murmuró.

Eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Notó la sonrisa de Fernando contra sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír él también.

\- Yo también te quiero -replicó con voz suave antes de besarle de nuevo con total libertad.

Sergio volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra sus piernas y le miró sin dejar de sonreír. Sólo había sido un susto, pensó huyendo de la imagen de Fernando en el suelo, sólo un susto. Ahora estaban juntos, estaban bien y era feliz a su lado. No podía pedir más.

En aquel instante todo estaba bien y no quería pensar en nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre comentarios y kudos serán apreciados, son la vida de todas las personas que nos dedicamos a escribir fics :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, en este fic he puesto parte de cómo me sentí al ver el vídeo con el golpe y cómo lo pasé después. Es una alegría verle bien y con ganas de volver.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado (en la medida de lo posible) y ya saben, comentarios y kudos serán recibidos. Quizás me anime a hacer una segunda parte... pero no estoy segura.


End file.
